Johnson
|gender = Male |path = Homegrown Terrorist Cop Killer Unclassified Killer |mo = Shooting |victims = 2 killed 2 attempted 1 attempted by proxy |status = Incarcerated |actor = Travis Johns |appearance = "The Storm" }} Johnson (first name unrevealed) is a homegrown terrorist, cop killer, and attempted mass murderer who led an attempted prison break in the Season Eleven episode "The Storm". Background Absolutely nothing is known about Johnson, other than he became an anarchist and a neo-Nazi at some point. He later became a follower of Eric Rawdon, a fellow anarchist who plotted a terrorist attack against the U.S. When Rawdon was convicted of burglary, breaking and entering, and criminal conspiracy and imprisoned at Virginia Supermax Prison, Johnson and Rawdon's other followers began planning to break him out of prison. The Storm After the anarchists frame Aaron Hotchner, who profiled Rawdon, for conspiracy, Johnson and two other anarchists break Rawdon out of his cell along with numerous other inmates by killing the correctional guards and taking over the control room. When Captain Grant Howard and a SWAT team enter the control room, Johnson, posing as a guard taken as a hostage, shoots Howard, and his accomplices kill the other SWAT agents. When Rawdon enters the control room, he orders Johnson to release the serial killers contained in the prison's serial killer wing to murder Lewis, who is guarding a potential escape route. While doing so, Rawdon orders Johnson and the other anarchists to disguise themselves as SWAT agents and guards by stealing their clothes and guns. Afterward, they go to another cell block, where they find Reid, JJ, and a SWAT agent. They shoot the SWAT agent and then engage in a gunfight with Reid and JJ. Moments later, Hotch and more SWAT agents arrive. Hotch shoots and incapacitates Rawdon, causing him to drop a flashbang grenade that incapacitates him, Johnson, and the other anarchists, allowing the SWAT agents to make the arrests. Modus Operandi During the Virginia Supermax Prison break and attack, Johnson shot Captain Grant Howard in the neck with a handgun. Then, he used a stolen assault rifle to kill a SWAT agent and shoot at Reid and JJ. He also set loose several serial killers to kill Lewis under Rawdon's orders. Profile No official profile of Johnson was made by the BAU, as they were more focused on Rawdon. Known Victims *September 28, 2016: The Virginia Supermax Prison attack and break: **Captain Grant Howard **Tara Lewis **The E Cell Block shootout: ***Kershaw or BringTwo SWAT agents named Kershaw and Bring (named after series producers Glenn Kershaw and Harry Bring) were assigned by Captain Grant Howard to accompany Reid and JJ. However, only one agent was seen with Reid and JJ before being shot and killed by Johnson and the other anarchists at the E Block, with the other conspicuously absent. The slain agent's name was never revealed. ***Spencer Reid ***Jennifer Jareau Notes *Johnson is the seventh of only nine unsubs in the show's history to not have his name revealed by the end of the episode, despite being credited by said name. The others are: **Season Five ***Billy Flynn ("Our Darkest Hour" and "The Longest Night") - Also appeared in Season Six **Season Six ***Steve ("Sense Memory") **Season Nine ***John Nichols ("The Black Queen") ***Owen McGregor ("Angels" and "Demons") **Season Ten ***Don Black ("Lockdown") ***Colin Dupley ("The Hunt") **Season Twelve ***John Malone ("Hell's Kitchen") **Season Thirteen ***Mr. X ("Killer App") Appearances *Season Eleven **"The Storm" *Season Twelve **"The Crimson King" **"Seek and Destroy" **"Green Light" References Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Eleven Criminals Category:Homegrown Terrorists Category:Unclassified Killers Category:Cop Killers Category:Attempted Mass Murderers Category:Incarcerated Criminals Category:Anarchists